


Erotic Dreams

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [20]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Malcolm, Erotic Dreams, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - Hands slid up his body and he arched into the movement.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/unknown
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Erotic Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! So I finished two weeks of work and my chemistry course and I take the test tomorrow. However, I noticed day 20 is where I left off last month with my prompts and figured that I should start posting again today.

Hands slid up his body and he arched into the movement. There was something restraining him though. He couldn’t move. Despite that, the feeling continued. They found their way down his ribs and his stomach to his hips and pressed down there, teasing the feeling that was to come. Hinting at the desperate arousal that would follow.

Malcolm couldn’t contain the moan that exited his lips at that movement. Underneath his eyelids, his eyes flicked back and forth. Caught in a dream that for once, wasn’t horrible. Although if the teasing was going to continue in this way it would soon become so. He could barely feel the cuffs that held him to the bed, he was so caught up in the pleasure.

However, he still could and despite what that usually meant it was nothing but arousing for him today.

Although his arms and his upper body were restrained the same couldn’t be said of his lower body. Each of the touches from his dream partner had his hips bucking off of the bed and writhing. Wanting more of what wasn’t really there.

He couldn’t help but try and see who his partner was. However, every time that he tried to determine who it was the image in his brain became foggier. He got a sense of dark skin and warm hands but beyond that, there was nothing. The images led him to believe it was one of his luscious co-workers who were each beautiful in their own way.

Each of them wanting to tease and torment him for different reasons but both of them more than willing. His mind, never the most normal at any point and even less so during dreams, began to drift towards it being both of them. Taking turns in exacting their revenge on his helpless self. Only allowing one set of hands-on him at a time so that they could control how many people he was aware of. Doing everything in their power to show up hot shot Malcolm.

And he was loving every minute of it.

He wasn’t able to do anything but squirm in desperation and hope that they would take pity on him. He couldn’t even beg; he knew that they were basically immune to it anyway. All he was able to do was take every bit of it.

His movements in the bed had his wrists tugging at the cuffs that kept him anchored to the bed. However, in comparison to the normally very violent movements that came with his night terrors, he didn’t even notice the chafing at his skin. In fact, all the cuffs did was heighten the entire experience and push him deeper into sleep.

Inside of the dream the hands were tweaking his nipples, making sure that each nub had the same amount of attention. Once they had been given the appropriate amount of attention they moved to the inside of his thighs. Scratching lightly at the skin they found there.

Each scratch raised red lines and made Malcolm spread his legs even further apart. Wanting that delicious feeling on his cock and on his balls. He knew it was too much to ask that he get that feeling between his legs but his cock was different. He hoped desperately that they’d do what he wanted them to and would allow him to come. That just wasn’t going to happen though.

Although they began to pay attention to his cock it was far from the sort of attention that he wanted. They continued their light scratches on it, denying the pressure of a firm hold. It turned him on even further and his moans grew louder. The sounds being pulled from him in a way that was pretty unusual. He just wanted to cum, but that wasn’t going to happen.

The scratches were lighter than the ones that had been on his thighs and he was thankful for it. Malcolm was very sensitive down there and he didn’t think he could deal with anything that had too much pain.

His thoughts on there actually being two of them were confirmed when one pair of hands stayed with his cock and one of them made their way up to his face. The ones at his face gently gripped his jawbone and pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips. He moaned again, wanting more of the kiss that betrayed so much about the person who was giving it to him but his wishes weren’t granted.

The hand moved away from his jaw and up into his hair. It threaded its fingers through the soft strands and pulled, lightly at first and stronger when it became apparent that Malcolm loved it. He was a slut for that sort of thing. Wanting to be able to feel more of that delicious feeling he pushed his head forward, allowing the stretch to burn.

The hand holding it gave a harsh tug and it was enough to do what Malcolm had been wanting to do since it had started. He came. All over himself and the bed. His hips arching up, his back curved and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Malcolm collapsed back on the bed, his breath coming in frantic pants. The feeling was enough to jog him out of his dream and he opened his eyes.

He looked around and noticed that he was all alone. Just him in his apartment. No mysterious dark lovers there to torment and pleasure him until he could no longer take it. There was an edge of disappointment to this realization, as well as relief. On one hand, sleeping with a coworker was probably a bad idea. On the other though, both of them were undeniably sexy and probably really good in bed.

The other issue, of course, is that he was going to have to go to work tomorrow and look them in the eye. Pretend like he didn’t spend the whole night dreaming of their hands on his body. Not really something you wanted to have to deal with while investigating a murder.

Although it did give him thoughts for the next time he was going solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
